


i got a boy

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, ft a semi smooth line from reiji lol, technically g but jic for mentions??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!" Reiji swirled the mixture up some more as he started to get more into the song. "I got a boy, handsome boy, who took all my heart!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got a boy

**Author's Note:**

> i literaly have no excuse for this other than i've been on a kpop kick recently  
> also posting before valentines day bc i'll forget to post it then lol

_"Oh! Ohh ehh oh!"_ Bouncing around in place, Reiji sang to himself as he mixed up some pancake mix.  _"Ohh eh ohh~ You really are somethin’ else!"_

Being Valentine’s Day, he threw in some smaller chocolate chips, not too many though since Ranmaru wasn’t /that/ big on sweets. Reiji had some bacon and sasuage cooked up already anyway for him. (Technically the whole dinner was for himself since Ranmaru had never been the giving chocolates-type, Valentine’s nor White Day, and he was definitely in the mood for some today.)

_"I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!"_ Reiji swirled the mixture up some more as he started to get more into the song.  _"I got a boy, handsome boy, who took all my heart!"_

Not noticing the front door open, nor the footsteps coming up to him, he used his pancakebattered whisk as a microphone, his vocals overpowering the volume of the radio.  _"I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!"_

Spinning around, he came face to face with a clearly amused Ranmaru. Not that that was going to stop Reiji. No it really only egged him on to get more into it.  _"I got a boy, awesome boy! I must have really fallen for him!"_

Putting the whisk back in the bowl, Reiji quickly grabbed onto Ranmaru’s arm, pulling him close for an impromptu dance, singing louder than the other’s protests.  _"Ah, my prince! When are you gonna come save me?"_

_"Will you lift me in your arms and fly, like a white dream?"_ Granted their apartment kitchen wasn’t very big… Reiji took a small misstep, tripping over Ranmaru’s feet and sent them both toppling over onto the ground. 

"Reiji what the fuck are you doing?" Ranmaru tried to sit up, which was pretty hard to do when you had another guy collapsed against your chest while they were mid laugh.

"Making dinner~ Don’t worry, I made sure I cooked up some meat for you too!" Reiji grinned like it wasn’t completely his fault they were on the ground.

Ranmaru just looked at him and sighed, “That wasn’t what I was- Argh, forget it. Get off me already!”

Lifting himself up off the ground, Reiji stuck out a hand to help Ranmaru up after. “I hope you’re hungry, RanRan! I just have to make the pancakes and then we can eat!”

"M’Starving… you didn’t make dessert on top of this did you?" Ranmaru eyed Reiji suspiciously. 

Eyes narrowing, Reiji licked his lips and winked. “I was thinking about having you for dessert later instead~ Could you set the table, thought, while I flip these?”

Completely red in the face, Ranaru tried to stammar out a reply, but nothing came to mind. He was fucked, (literally, almost). He never understood how Reiji could justn spit a line out like that and then pretend like he didn’t.

Inhaling, he tried to mentally prepare himself for ‘dessert’ as he set the table, not even wanting to think of what Reiji had planned. 

It was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
